PM7
"The Magic Warrior's Appear!" (魔法戦士あらわる！; Mahou Senshi Arawareru!) is the 7th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 109th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Kokomi, Saki and Yotsuba volunteer to participate in cleaning. There, they meet 5 mysterious girls who are the MagiMajo Pures! However, a volunteer is turned into an Ikenaier and starts running wild! Can the Phantomirage save the Ikenaier while also making sure the MagiMajo Pures are safe?! Kokomi is running to a park to help volunteer to clean, Kumachi says she's late because she took too long to eat breakfast. Kokomi retaliates saying that she can't work when she's hungry. Getting her orange vest and gloves, she gets to work. Walking down stairs with a big blue bag of trash, Kokomi accidentally trips and all the trash falls out. Lying face flat on the ground, somebody approaches her and she hears somebody say "MagiMajo Magical, Cleaning Quartz". Looking up, all the trash floats back into the trash bag. Revealing to be Momoka Aino, Momoka hides her Majoka Lumina behind her back. Kokomi asks her "why?" but Momoka just puts her finger to her lip. Kokomi asks if she helped her and Momoka says "yeah". Kokomi is in awe and says "it's like magic!" but Momoka declines. Momoka hands her the trash bag and runs away but accidentally drops her hair accessory. Kokomi picks it up but then Saki and Yotsuba call her. Yotsuba calls her out for being late but Kokomi explains how she met a person who seems to be a witch. Saki thinks it's another Phantom but Kokomi doesn't think so. Using the Guiding Key, the three search for Momoka to return her hair accessory. Meanwhile, the four other MagiMajo Pures are cleaning when Momoka comes back. Mitsuki Hanamori notices that her hair accessory has gone missing. Using her magic, Yuria Nijiiro smells magic from her. Rin Shirayuki asks if Momoka used magic but Momoka says she didn't. Shiori Hoshina doesn't believe her. Just then, the three girls appear and Kokomi yells "Ah! I found you miss magic user!". Kokomi returns the hair accessory, thanking her for helping her. Kumachi appears and the girls get flustered because the MagiMajo Pures are watching them. He hides in Yotsuba's vest and turns back into a plush. Kumachi says that the Reverse Police are there and they say goodbye before running off. Rin says "how mysterious". The head volunteer is walking with a wheelbarrow full of trash but is turned into an Ikenaier, Katadzukenai "Unclean" by Officer Magyaku. The three girls see the volunteers get chased by a big ball of trash on a bridge before they get rolled over. MagiMajo Pures see the scene and are about to transform but stop when Phantomirage throws an eviction notice. The girls transform into Phantomirage. Yuria says "let's defend their fight from here". The Ikenaier disappears and the girls use the search key to find it. Searching, the Ikenaier appears and grabs Saki who starts screaming. Upon release, they take out their Phantomi Trick. Using another secret key, they use it to stop the ball of trash. From the sides, Yuria starts to cheer for them causing everybody else to follow. Throwing the ball away, they take back the Ikenaier's uncool heart. At the end of the day, the girls are massaging their arms and are greeted by MagiMajo Pures who are behind them. Shiori asks if they saw the Phantomirage and they say they did. When they're complimented by Mitsuki and Rin, Kokomi accidentally says "thank you" before being dragged back by Yotsuba. They all take a photo together, saying "Phantomi". When everybody is having fun together, Momoka and Kokomi talk. Momoka asks her what her dream is and Kokomi replies saying "I want to make my friends, family, everybody around me and everybody around the world smile!". Momoka encourages her saying that it will come true. Saying goodbye, the three Phantomirage walk away. Rin and Mitsuki says "Phantom Thieves of Justice, Secret Warrior Phantomirage. If those girls are here, then this town will be okay". But Yuria says it isn't enough making everybody confused. She says that they don't have all their power yet and it seems like it isn't enough yet. Momoka says that they'll become stronger when they find it. Shiori suggest that they cheer for them. Getting into position, they say "MagiMajo Magical" causing Phantomirage to turn around only to hear fireworks in the sky. Kokomi wonders if it's magic, but when she turns around, MagiMajo Pures are walking away with Momoka turning to her and smiling. At the store, they are in awe that those girls were magical. Saki says it'll be nice to have another member with Kokomi agreeing. Yotsuba says that there is a fourth one somewhere. Saki and Yotsuba explain to Kokomi that there's got to be a fourth member who will be "Phantomi Diamond". Phandy appears and tells the girls that there is a fourth Secret Item somewhere but it disappeared. * Kokomi meets Momoka. * Phantomirage and MagiMajo Pures meet. * The head volunteer is turned into an Ikenaier. * MagiMajo Pures figure out Phantomirage's identity but don't tell them they know. * Phandy tells them that the fourth secret item has disappeared. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki Reverse Police # Officer Magyaku Others # Kumachi # Phandy # The Head Volunteer # Momoka Aino from MagiMajo Pures # Rin Shirayuki from MagiMajo Pures # Mitsuki Hanamori from MagiMajo Pures # Shiori Hoshina from MagiMajo Pures # Yuria Nijiiro from MagiMajo Pures Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Category:Phantomirage Episodes Category:Crossover